La vie à cinq
by Cronos
Summary: *YAOI - intrusion de l'auteur^^* Pour faire court, c'est un délire consistant à macquer un couple vraiment spécial...
1. la mise en situation

Titre : La vie à cinq (suggestion de Darky, coupin de mwa ^___^!!)

Auteur : Cronos

Genre : vraiment, mais vraiment pas sérieux^^ et très OCC (surtout pour Heero.. hum… mettons qu'il est à présent dégelé ^^;;)

Base : Gundam wing avec intrusion de l'auteur 

Disclaimer : Les persos utilisés dans cette fic sont pas à moi… enfin, Zechs, Heero et Wufei le sont ^___^ vous comprendrez… mais le reste n'est pas à moi (malheureusement)

Note de départ : cette fic est le résultat d'un échange de bishoushous sur le forum de Squallneya (Inso et Darkychou comprendront^^). 

Explication et mise en situation : C'est très simple. Un jour, sur un forum tout bo et tout gentil, deux personnes fans de yaoi se sont rencontrés : Dark Eagle, fan inconditionnel de Gundam Wing, et Cronos, fan maniaque de ff8. Discutant, ils se sont un jour proposé un échange de bishoushous, et après maintes discussions, Darkychou s'est retrouvé avec Squall, Seifer, Edea et la pouffe avec tout l'équipement nécessaire à sa torture et Cronos avec Heero, Wufei, Zechs, ainsi que le bonbon rose (qui ne tarda pas à prendre le bord). Plutôt possessive, Cronos décida de tous les emmener dans sa villa (qu'elle avait piqué à Rufus de ff7) pour les vacances. Donc, on se retrouve avec Heero avec la pouffe qui le colle sans arrêt, Wufei, Zechs et Cronos dans une gigantesque maison avec piscine et sauna.

Ah et vi un autre petit ps : les mots entre [ ] et en italique sont des commentaires de l'auteur (moi kwa)

La vie à cinq

C'était la nuit. Il se sentait plutôt bien la nuit, au vent frais et réconfortant. Commençant à déambuler, Wufei sortit de la villa, vêtu de son éternel pantalon blanc ainsi que sa camisole. Il alla s'installer dans les jardins à coté d'une fontaine. Le chinois ne resta pas très longtemps seul, bientôt une forme féminine vint s'installer contre lui, s'appuyant sur son torse [_y'a des avantages à posséder des bishoushous ^___^!!_].

Cronos : " Bah ça va pas chouchou? "

Wufei : " Que me veux-tu, onna?? "

Cronos : " Onna tant que tu veux mais t'oublie pas tu es à moi alors tu me respectes! "

Wufei : " Hum… "

Cronos : " Alors ça va pas? "

Wufei : " Ça va. "

Cronos : " T'en es sûr? Paske pour sortir la nuit alors que les moustiques sont de service… "

Wufei : " … "

Cronos : " Pas très bavard, hein! "

Wufei la regarda quelques secondes puis soupira. Il la dégagea gentiment de sur son torse et se leva.

Wufei (tout en se levant) : " ..Tu ne comprendrais pas. "

Il retourna dans la grande maison, laissant une jeune fille plutôt perplexe.

Cronos : " …Gneuh? "

Vraiment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il arrivait à son Feifei chéri. Bah, elle aurait tout le temps de le découvrir… et pas d'une manière très ortodoxe…pendant que des plans machiavéliques se formait dans son esprit pervers, elle s'allongea sur le bord de la fontaine, regardant le ciel. Puis, alors qu'elle était en plein milieu du plan " feifei en costume de bunnygirl ", elle s'endormit lentement.

Tandis que Cronos ronflait allègrement, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre, puis la prit dans ses bras pour ensuite aller la déposer sur son lit, passant une main sur sa joue. 

/**/

Le soleil se levait [_l'est bien obligé le bougre!_] quand la cuisine fut prise d'assaut par deux garçons ainsi qu'une sorte de rideau rose ambulant.

Zechs : " Raaaah j'ai faiiiiiim qui fait le déjeuner ce matin?? "

Heero : " J'sais pas. Tu sais cuisiner toi? "

Zechs : " Ben… pas trop… mon talent de cuisinier s'arrête à faire chauffer au micro-ondes… et encore, je savais pas que 7 minutes étaient trop pour le pop-corn. "

Relena (avec un grand sourire agaçant et une voix de castor nain [_mais où j'ai été cherché ça moi???_]) : " Moiiii je peux le faire si vous le vouleeez!! Et ensuite vous pourrez passer la journée avec moi à faire des guirlandes de carton, c'est teeeellement joli!! "

Regard entre Zechs et Heero.

Heero (attache Relena dans un placard puis barre à double tour ce dernier) : " Toi tu restes là et tu ne nous embête plus. "

Zechs : " Heero, voyons… ce n'est pas assez cruel de la laisser dans le placard… "

Heero : " Je sais mais si je la tue, j'risque gros… et pis t'es pas supposé être son frère. "

Zechs : " À vrai dire on m'avait adopté bébé. Pour ça que je ne suis pas atteint du syndrôme de la pouffe chieuse. "

Heero : " Ah je comprends… mais là qui c'est qui va faire à bouffer? "

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Wufei, l'air songeur.

Zechs : " Heh! Feifei! Viens donc t'asseoir! "

Ce que fit le chinois en rougissant légèrement alors qu'il s'installait à coté du blond.

Wufei : " Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? "

Zechs : " Heero a éradiqué un des plus grands maux de la planète, du moins pour la journée. "

Wufei : " Vous vous êtes débarrassés de Relena-san, c'est ça? "

Heero : " Avec mon énorme courage et ma force spectaculaire, j'ai réussi à vaincre le monstre qui hantait la villa. "

Zechs : " Dis Fei, toi tu sais cuisiner. "

Wufei : " Je me débrouille en cuisine chinoise… "

Zechs : " Paaaarfait! "

En même temps, il lui posa une toque de chef sur la tête et lui fit enfiler un tablier avec " So, kiss the cook! " inscrit sur le devant. Puis, Heero le poussa vers le four et lui fourra une spatule dans la main. 

Heero : " Valà! Bon, tu nous appelleras quand tu auras terminé! "

Et il partit en sifflotant.

Zechs : " Bon… " (commence à se lever)

Wufei : " Ah nan! Cuisiner c'est pour les filles!! Y a de l'abuuuus injuustice!! Ehhh tu ne t'en vas pas toi aussi?? "

Zechs le fixa quelques instants puis l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

Zechs : " Comme ça je fais honneur à ton tablier… à plus! "

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Wufei rougir à profusion , la main sur sa joue embrassée. Zechs l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Il l'avait embrassé. Réalisant enfin, il sortit de sa torpeur pour voir une Cronos tout sourires le regarder avec des yeux pervers, une tasse de café dans la main.

Cronos : " Toi, tu as été embrassé!! "

Wufei (rougissant de plus en plus) : " Rooooooh même pas vrai!! "

Cronos : " Si si tu rougis tu rougis!! Laisse-moi deviner… c'est Heero? "

Wufei : " Pas du tout!! "

Cronos : " Sûr que c'est pas son genre… ah je sais! C'est Zechs! Pour ça que tu es tout rouge là! "

Wufei : " Puisque j'te dis que j'ai pas été embrassé! Et puis je m'intéresse pas aux hommes moi! "

Cronos : " T'en es sûr? "

Wufei : " J'en suis sûr. "

Devant ce refus de réaliser sa situation, Cronos soupira longuement et se leva.

Cronos : " Bon alors moi je vais aller boire mon café à la piscine… mais au fait, Feifei, tu ne devrais pas réagir ainsi, moi je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'intéresse assez à toi dans l'entourage… "

Elle sortit de la cuisine tout en riant. Wufei y réfléchit quelques instants, puis se remit au repas.

Wufei (grommellant) : " …Manquerait plus que ce soit le torchon rose… "

/**/

Alors qu'elle buvait son précieux liquide noir, Cronos eut la charmante visite d'un beau blond. Zechs s'assit sur une chaise pliante à ses cotés.

Zechs : "Euh.. Cronos….j'aurais besoin d'aide…"

Cronos : "Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre d'aider."

Zechs (se faisant suppliant) : "Mais… s'il te plait… c'est vraiment important… je t'en prie choupineeeetteuuuh!!"

Cronos : "Hum… bon… je t'écoute…"

Zechs (commençant à rougir adorablement) : "Ben.. euh.. en fait, je crois que je suis… amoureux."

Cronos : "Quoi? Pas vrai? Pas de la pouffe j'espère!!"

Zechs : "Jamais de la vie!! Nan.. ben j'hésite à dire qui…"

Cronos : "Ça n'aurait pas rapport avec un certain beau chinois ténébreux même qu'il est trop beau quand il s'entraine?"

Zechs (vire au rouge tomate) : "Ben… un pitit peu beaucoup quoi…"

Cronos : "Je vois… je serai gentille, je vais t'aider!!"

Zechs : "ô grande maitresse de nous tous, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant!!"

Cronos : "Contente-toi d'aller me chercher une brioche au chocolat et ce sera correct ^_^!!"

Zechs : "Tout de suite!!"

Il courut vers le garde-manger prendre ce que lui avait demandé la jeune fille mais en se retournant, il fut pile face à face de Wufei, pas très éloignés disons.

Zechs (##o_o##) : "Euh… je venais prendre un pain au chocolat…"

Wufei (##o_o## également) : "D'ac-d'accord… ne vous remplissez pas trop l'estomac surtout!"

Zechs : "C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Cronos…"

Wufei : "Je vois…"

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Wufei, se rendant compte de la proximité de leurs corps, s'éloigne en rougissant.

"-Naaaan reste lààà!!"

Wufei (en pensée) : "Toi la conscience, ferme-là!"

"-Ya erreur sur la personne, moi c'est les hormones."

Wufei (tentant d'ignorer cette petite voix) : "Alors Zechs, tu veux un café?"

Zechs : "Si tu as du lait au chocolat, j'suis preneur."

Wufei : "Installe-toi, je te prépare ça."

Zechs s'assit donc à la table avec son précieux pain au chocolat. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que la boisson fut prête. Wufei tendit la tasse à Zechs qui vira rouge quand leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.

Zechs : "Euuuuuh booon y a choupinette qui attend…alors j'y vais…"

Wufei : "D'accord…"

Le blond partit vers le bord de la piscine avec un grand sourire rêveur…

**///**

Ben valà, la fin du chapitre un de la fic délire^^

J'espère que tout le monde apprécie jusqu'à date, les commentaires (n'importe lesquelles, j'suis pas difficile là-dessus^^;;) sont toujours les bienvenus^^!

Cronos (yaoiheaven@hotmail.com)


	2. de nouvelles rencontres

Titre : La vie à cinq (suggestion de Darky, coupin de mwa ^___^!!)

Auteur : Cronos

Genre : vraiment, mais vraiment pas sérieux^^ et très OCC (surtout pour Heero.. hum… mettons qu'il est à présent dégelé ^^;;)

Base : Gundam wing avec intrusion de l'auteur

Disclaimer : Les persos utilisés dans cette fic sont pas à moi… enfin, Zechs, Heero et Wufei le sont ^___^ vous comprendrez… mais le reste n'est pas à moi (malheureusement)

Note de départ : cette fic est le résultat d'un échange de bishoushous sur le forum de Squallneya (Inso et Darkychou comprendront^^). 

Explication et mise en situation : C'est très simple. Un jour, sur un forum tout bo et tout gentil, deux personnes fans de yaoi se sont rencontrés : Dark Eagle, fan inconditionnel de Gundam Wing, et Cronos, fan maniaque de ff8. Discutant, ils se sont un jour proposé un échange de bishoushous, et après maintes discussions, Darkychou s'est retrouvé avec Squall, Seifer, Edea et la pouffe avec tout l'équipement nécessaire à sa torture et Cronos avec Heero, Wufei, Zechs, ainsi que le bonbon rose (qui ne tarda pas à prendre le bord). Plutôt possessive, Cronos décida de tous les emmener dans sa villa (qu'elle avait piqué à Rufus de ff7) pour les vacances. Donc, on se retrouve avec Heero avec la pouffe qui le colle sans arrêt, Wufei, Zechs et Cronos dans une gigantesque maison avec piscine et sauna.

Ah et vi un autre petit ps : les mots entre [ ] et en italique sont des commentaires de l'auteur (moi kwa)

La vie à cinq

Courant presque, Zechs se précipita vers le bord de la piscine où l'attendait une jeune fille furax. Mais il n'en avait cure, après ce qu'il venait de se passer [_l'effleurage de main.. vi je sais il lui en faut pas beaucoup^^ _) et vint s'écraser sur une chaise longue à ses cotés.

Zechs (fait un grand sourire niais) : " Raaaaah chuis heureux c'est pas possible…. "

Cronos (curieuse, toute colère envolée) : " Hein quoi, il s'est passé de quoi ? ? Au fait, mon pain au choco ? "

Zechs, tout en conservant son visage d'amoureux passionné, lui tendit le morceau de nourriture qu'elle commença à engloutir.

Cronos : " Gnalors ? "

Zechs : " Oh, c'était si… si fantastique… "

Cronos : " *____* quoi un baiser ? Un tripotage rapide dans la cuisine ? Non, mieux, un strip-tease avec de la crème fouettée partout partout partout ! ! " (regard de perverse)

Zechs : " Ben… pas vraiment. "

Cronos (soupire de déception) : " Oh. Ben alors poukwa t'as un grand sourire niais plaqué sur le visage ? "

Zechs : " Pendant qu'il me donnait mon chocolat chaud, sa main a effleuré la mienne… ses doigts sont si doux… ahhhh…. "

Cronos : " -_- si c'est que ça… "

Zechs : " Que ça ? ? Tu te rends pas compte que je viens de passer le moment le plus beau de toute ma vie entière ? ? ? ! ! "

Cronos : " Tu dois pas être difficile à émerveiller alors… et pis je croyais que le moment le plus beau de toute ta vie c'était quand tu as appris que la Réléchose était pas ta vraie sœur…"

Zechs : "Ben… c'est vrai que c'était pas mal non plus…"

Cronos : "Bref. Hep hep hep tu sais que j'ai réussi à dessiner Feifei en costume de bunny-girl???"

Zechs : "Noooon??? P'tain, fais voir!!"

Elle sortit une grande feuille où un Wufei sexy s'étalait de tout son long avec un regard langoureux comme c'est pas possible. 

Zechs et Cronos (bavant et ayant tous les deux les yeux en forme de cœur) : "Rooooooooohhhhhhhhh…."

Et ils bavèrent à l'unisson jusqu'à ce que Heero vienne les chercher pour le déjeuner gentiment confectionné par un chinois convoité…

****

Après le déjeuner

Cronos (s'étalant sur la table) : "Mouaaarf Fei-kun c'était le meilleur déjeuner que j'ai jamais mangé!"

Wufei : "Content que cela t'aie plu."

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Zechs, essayant de savoir si son repas l'avait satisfait. Malheureusement, son bref regard fut aperçu par la jeune fille, qui se fit un devoir de faire un grand sourire sadique.

Wufei : "Zechs.. tu as aimé?"

Zechs : "Oh que oui, c'était délicieux!"

Heero : "J'approuve! J'ai quand même bien fait de l'obliger à faire la cuisine! D'ailleurs, je décrète que pendant toutes nos vacances Chang soit le cuisinier officiel!!"

Wufei : "Quoi?? Mais c'est pas juste ça!! En plus c'est un travail de femmes!!"

Heero : "Ouais, mais la seule femme qu'il y aie ici se trouve être Cronos et elle cuisine comme un pied [_^^;; maieuh michant!!_]."

Cronos : "Ehhhhhhhhh!!!"

Wufei : "-_- bon si j'ai pas le choix…"

Heero : "COOL!! On va manger de la bonne bouffe toute la semaine!!"

Zechs : "Désolé de vous interrompre dans une ô combien intéressante discussion, mais qu'avez-vous prévu pour aujourd'hui?"

Cronos : "Moi j'ai une surpriiiiseuh spéciale pour toi Heechou!!"

Heero : "M..moi??"

Cronos : " ^____^ vi!! Même que tu vas être hyper content!!"

Wufei (méfiant, vu les plans foireux précédents de la jeune fille) : "Ah bon? Et c'est quoi au fait?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche quand deux cognements se fit entendre. Souriant, elle alla ouvrir en sautillant tandis que les trois hommes étaient restés dans la salle à manger.

Zechs : "Vous croyez que c'est des amis à elle?"

Wufei : "Si c'est ça, la fin du monde n'est pas loinn -_-…"

Heero : "Et si nous allions voir?"

D'un accord commun, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée pour voir Cronos étreindre fortement et successivement un jeune homme, une jeune femme ainsi qu'un homme assez vieux.

Cronos : "OUAIIIIIIIIIIS ^_____^!!" (aperçoit Heechou, Zechs et Feifei figés) " Oh!! Mais restez pas plantés là!! V'nez, v'nez!!"

Ce que fit les trois garçons.

Cronos : "Alors dans l'ordre, je vous présente Darky, Inso, ou comme je l'appelle, Soso^^ et Laguna Loire de final fantasy 8."

Darky : "Content de vous re-rencontrer messieurs ^____^!!"

Inso : "YO!!! Mais c'est que vous êtes choux vous!!"

Zechs (s'avançant vers Inso, ses bonnes manières ressortant) : "Je suis également enchanté de vous rencontrer mademoiselle…" (lui fait le baise-main)

Inso : "###^__^###!!!!"

Laguna (regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-même-qu'elle-fait-mal vers Zechs) : "Eh oh!! Pas toucheu!! La marchandise est à moi!!"

Inso (furax, lui fout un coup de coude dans les côtes) : ".!!! Comment ça, "Marchandise"??!!!"

Laguna : "AIE!! Mais… mais.. chérie!!!"

Inso : "Quoi? Attends là, j'ai peut-être mal entendu, mais tu peux recapépéter ce que tu viens de dire?"

Laguna : "Aie?"

Inso : "-_- .. nan, après!!"

Laguna : "Chérie?"

Inso : " o @__@ o oooooooh chuis vachement émuuuuuue c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles chériiiiiiiie!!"

Laguna : " ^___^!! Câlin?"

Inso : "Oh que OUI!!! GROS CÂLIN MÊME!!"

Et voilà-ty pas que Inso et Lagu se mettent à se papouiller joyeusement en plein milieu du couloir.

Heero, Zechs, Wufei, Cronos et Darky : "…oO;;;…."

Cronos (scotché au cou de Darky) : "Dis au fait coupin de mwa t'as apporté la 'surprise'?"

Darky : " ^^ Comme si j'aurais pu oublier!!"

Se tassant, Darky laissa le chemin libre à un autre jeune homme plutôt canon et énergique, mais que pour l'instant il était plutôt gêné.

Heero (reconnaissant le jeune homme) : "…Non… c'est pas ce que je crois? Cronos? Je me trompe, ou c'est…"

Cronos : " ^___^ effectivement, il s'agit bien de Duo Maxwell!!!"

Duo (se grattant la nuque) : "Euh… salut Heero… ça boume?"

Heero : "MON DUO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!!! TT_TT!!! (ß _larmes de joie_)"

L'ancien soldat bondit pour aller serrer Duo contre lui le plus fort possible. Passionnément, il l'embrassa fougueusement, tout en répétant : "Oh mon Duo-chan! Enfin je te retrouve!! Je t'aime!! Duo-chan!!". Naturellement, le Duo-chan en question ne s'empêcha pas de répondre aux avances de son amant, et tout en pleurant de joie également, il l'embrassa désespérément.

Cronos (TT_TT) : " Oh comme c'est chou!!"

Darky (TT_TT également) : "je dirais même que c'en est émouvant!! Je suis si heureux d'avoir pu les remettre ensemble!! En parlant de cela… t'as ce que je t'avais demandé?"

Cronos : "Vi bien sûr!" (se tourne vers le grand escalier en spirale) "CHOUCHOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

C'est alors que Sephiroth [_de ff7, pour les incultes_] descendit en grommelant, trainant Zell Dincht [_de ff8_] par une laisse, afin de l'empêcher de gigoter partout. Cronos saisit la corde de cuir, la plaça dans la main de Darky puis sortit quelques papiers, après avoir donné un gros bisou à son Sephy-chan, bien entendu.

Cronos : "Et valà les papiers d'adoptions, ainsi que ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il aime et tout ce qui t'es nécessaire de connaître à son sujet."

Darky : " ^______^ marchi!!"

Zell : "Maiiiieuhhh chuis pas un animal domestique!!"

Darky et Cronos (d'une même voix) : "Beeeen….."

Zechs et Wufei : "Au fait, euh, qu'est-ce qu'il advient de nous? T_T!"

Cronos : "Ben… ah tiens j'ai une idée!!"

Wufei : "Ça nous change, tiens!"

Cronos : "Mééeuuuh méchant!! Donc, je disais qu'on devrait tous aller faire un tour à la piscine histoire de faire plus ample connaissance entre vous, qu'en dites-vous?"

Darky (fait le signe de la victoire) : "OUAIIIIIIIIS moi chuis partant en tout cas!!"

Cronos (tente d'attirer l'attention d'Inso et de Lag') : "Et toi Soso? ..Soso?? Laguna?? Youhouuuuu…"

Inso (s'écarte de Laguna, un peu échevelée) : "Euh… Oui? Pardon, mais j'ai pas suivi…"

Laguna : "Moi non plus d'ailleurs…"

Cronos : " ^^;; t'inquiète, on avait remarqué… enfin… ça vous branche, un petit plongeon?"

Inso : " ^_________^ viiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!"

Duo : "YATTAAA!!!! Nous aussi nous sommes d'accord!!"

Darky : "Reste plus que…"

Soudain, six regards se placèrent vers Zechs et Wufei, qui se sentirent mal à l'aise. Zechs ne voulait pas aller à la piscine, car il était sûr de réagir physiquement une fois qu'il aurait vu le chinois en maillot de bain. Ce fut uniquement quand Wufei approuva qu'il dit oui à son tour.

Perchée sur son Sephy-chan, Cronos fit un sourire-de-fille-qui-a-un-plan-en-tête-et-que-le-plan-n'est-pas-forcément-bon-surtout-pour-les-autres-oh-pauvre-eux-comme-je-les-plains-d'avance. Puis, les neuf personnes se dirigèrent vers l'immense piscine pour y faire trempette.

** fin du deuxième chapitre **

Vi, déjà le deuxième, que j'ai réussi à écrire avec un nez bouché, une gorge en feu et des muscles en compote ^^;;.Mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mes lecteurs? (comment ça "c'est pompeux comme phrase"??? Même pas d'abord…). Bref, tout commentaire appréciés ^_____^!!

Cronos (yaoiheaven@hotmail.com)


	3. jeux d'eau et de flirt...

Titre : La vie à cinq (suggestion de Darky, coupin de mwa ^___^!!)

Auteur : Cronos

Genre : vraiment, mais vraiment pas sérieux^^ et très OCC (surtout pour Heero.. hum… mettons qu'il est à présent dégelé ^^;;)

Base : Gundam wing avec intrusion de l'auteur

Disclaimer : Les persos utilisés dans cette fic sont pas à moi… enfin, Zechs, Heero et Wufei le sont ^___^ vous comprendrez… mais le reste n'est pas à moi (malheureusement)

Note de départ : cette fic est le résultat d'un échange de bishoushous sur le forum de Squallneya (Inso et Darkychou comprendront^^). 

Explication et mise en situation : C'est très simple. Un jour, sur un forum tout bo et tout gentil, deux personnes fans de yaoi se sont rencontrés : Dark Eagle, fan inconditionnel de Gundam Wing, et Cronos, fan maniaque de ff8. Discutant, ils se sont un jour proposé un échange de bishoushous, et après maintes discussions, Darkychou s'est retrouvé avec Squall, Seifer, Edea et la pouffe avec tout l'équipement nécessaire à sa torture et Cronos avec Heero, Wufei, Zechs, ainsi que le bonbon rose (qui ne tarda pas à prendre le bord). Plutôt possessive, Cronos décida de tous les emmener dans sa villa (qu'elle avait piqué à Rufus de ff7) pour les vacances. Donc, on se retrouve avec Heero avec la pouffe qui le colle sans arrêt, Wufei, Zechs et Cronos dans une gigantesque maison avec piscine et sauna.

Ah et vi un autre petit ps : les mots entre [ ] et en italique sont des commentaires de l'auteur (moi kwa)

La vie à cinq

Duo : " YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

À la suite de Heero, Duo avait plongé dans l'immense piscine en criant son cri de guerre traditionnel. Ceci faisant, il éclaboussa ceux restés sur le bord, soit Darky, Wufei, Zell (parce que Darky ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne trop quand même!) ainsi que Laguna.

Laguna : "Ehhhh faut pas te gêner, surtout!"

Duo (grand sourire) : "D'accord, c'est comme tu veux Lagu-man!!"

Laguna : "Argh…-_-;;;"

Cronos : "Mah pourquoi vous venez pas vous baigneeeeer TT_TT???"

Darky (en arrière de ses lunettes de soleil hyper classe d'ailleurs) : "Je préfère bronzer."

Laguna : "Idem."

Zell : "Moi y a Darky qui m'a attaché au pied de sa chaise longue…"

Darky : "Je ne veux courir aucun risque."

Cronos : "Oui mais toi Wufei??"

Réalisant qu'on lui parlait, le chinois regarda en direction de la piscine et piqua un fard énoooorme en voyant Zechs avec son magnifique corps couvert d'eau, ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalant autour de lui, ses lèvres si tentatrices… baaaveuhh…puis il se retourna en bafouillant une excuse quelconque.

Cronos : "Comme vous voulez, mah la piscine c'est vachement bien aussi… même que l'eau est chauffée…"

Soso : "Bah laisse tomber…" (murmurant à l'oreille de Cronos) : "Dis dis dis t'as remarqué comment ils sont beauuuuuuux en mailloooooooooooot???" (commence à baver légèrement)

Cronos : "Maintenant que tu le dis, il est vrai que ces maillots épousent bien leurs formes…"

Soso : "Je dirais même qu'ils sont extrêmements sexy comme ça…."

Cronos et Soso en cœur : "Gaaaaaahhhhhhh…………"

Du coté de Zechs, reculé le plus loin possible des autres.

Zechs (cachant mal son rougissement) : "Oh putaiiiiin y'a pas idée d'être aussi bien foutuuuuu!!! Gnnnn!!! Ben merde, valà que je réagis à présent… mon dieu, faites que personne ne remarque…."

De retour à nos zozios.

Cronos (faisant la ventouse sur le dos de Sephiroth) : "Sephy-chaaaaaan…."

Sephy : "Vi chouchounette?"

Cronos : "Veux que Feifei vienne se baigner… tu veux pas m'aider?"

Sephy : "Hm…. Et qu'aurais-je en retour?"

Cronos : "Un gros gros calin ce soir…"

Sephy : "…. Ça marche!!!"

Se décollant de la chose qui l'avait aggrippé dans le dos tel une sangsue, l'argenté s'approcha du bord et fit signe à Chang de venir plus proche, ce que le chinois fit avec réticente.

Wufei : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Sephy : "J'ai un graaaaaand secret à te dire… très important en plus…"

Wufei : "Bah vas-y je t'écoute."

Sephy : "Naaaahhh…. Penche-toi un peu, sinon tout le monde va pouvoir entendre…"

Wufei : "Bon…" (se penche légèrement) "Alors?"

Avant que Wufei ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, Sephiroth le saisit par les bras et le fit tomber dans l'eau. Le chinois fit surface quelques secondes après, tentant de recracher le liquide.

Wufei : "Raaaah!!!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Sephiroth??"

Sephy : "Ben… c'est plus sympa d'être plusieurs dans une piscine.. et pis y a ta maitresse qui m'a demandé de te faire venir…"

Wufei : "Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle?"

Cronos, un peu plus loin, murmura discrètement quelques mots à l'oreille d'Inso qui approuva vivement de la tête avec un sourire pervers, puis alla sauter sur le dos de Wufei comme elle avait fait précédemment avec Sephiroth.

Cronos : "FEIFEIIIIIII!!!! ^______^!!!"

Wufei : "Mémémémé veux-tu bien te décoller!!"

Cronos (avec une volonté qui le dépassa) : "NAN!!! Chuis là je reste!!"

Wufei : "Mais je coule là…" (fit-il en s'enfonçant lentement dans l'eau)

Cronos (furax) : "KWAAAAAAA?????? DIS TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE SUIS GROSSEUH!!!!"

Wufei : "Euh… mais non…."

Cronos : "Tu l'as dit et pis tu l'as pensé aussi j'en suis sûre!!"

Wufei : "Voyons, tu n'es pas grosse…"

Cronos : "C'est trop tard pour revenir sur tes dires!!"

Wufei (s'énerve) : "Raaaaaaah mais je n'ai pas dit ça!!!"

Alors qu'une grande bagarre explosait entre le chinois et la jeune fille, Inso nagea discrètement vers Zechs qui était immergé jusqu'au nez, tentant de passer inaperçu.

Inso : "Dis Zechs, tu joues à l'homme-poisson là où bien tu nous fais le coup du mec gêné de s'exhiber en maillot devant tout le monde?"

Zechs : "Euh? Ah, c'est toi, So… ben à vrai dire, je trouve plus prudent de me tenir loin de cette fille…." (pointe Cronos) 

Inso : "Dis plutôt que tu trouves plus prudent de te tenir loin de Wufei, histoire de pas avoir hâte à cause de cette énorme bosse dans ton maillot…"

Zechs : "Merde tout le monde il est au courant ou quoi??"

Inso : "Nan nan, j'ai le flair pour ça. Faut pas oublier que je fais partie du club des trois barges, moi!"

Zechs : "Ah je vois…"

Inso : "Allez, viens t'amuser avec nous, ça va être amusant!! ^_____^ = sourire qui se veut engageant"

Zechs : "C'est pas que je veux pas, maieuhhhh…."

Inso : "Ah voui, c'est que ça pose problème ça… attends je vais t'arranger ça…" 

Et sans crier gare, elle lui flanqua un énorme coup de genou à l'endroit dit problématique.

Zechs (se tenant l'entrejambe à deux mains) : "…. Gniiiiii… mais ça va pas ou kwaaaaaa? Oh p'taiiiiiinnnn ça fait maaaaaal…."

Inso : "Mais ça a réglé le problème. Bon allez viens." (le prend par le bras et l'entraine vers les autres)

Zechs : "Aiiiiieuuuuuhhhh…."

Revenons-en à la bagarre.

Cronos : "Tu l'as dit!!"

Wufei : "Nan j'l'ai pas dit!! Onna faible!!"

Cronos : "Quoiiiiii??? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit l'amoureux transi???"

Wufei : "J'ai dit que tu étais une femme faible!!"

Cronos : "GRRRRRRRRRR TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU--"

Elle s'interrompit quand Heero la saisit alors que Duo faisait de même avec Wufei.

Cronos : "Heero-chan?"

Heero : "Ça suffit comme ça."

Darky : "Oooooooh mais je trouvais ça amusant de les voir se disputer moi…"

Cronos : ". eeeehhhhh!!"

Sephiroth : "C'est vrai que c'était pas mal."

Wufei : "… et puis c'est moi qui avait raison, bon!"

Duo : "Si tu veux, Fei-man…"

Tout d'un coup, leur passionnante discussion fut dérangée par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille trainant derrière elle un Zechs cramoisi.

Inso (agitant son bras de libre) : "EHHHH TOUT LE MONDE REGARDEZ QUI SE CACHAIT!!"

Cronos : "Zeeeeeechs-chouuuuuuu ^______^!!"

Zechs : "Euh… salut…"

D'un accord commun, les deux perverses se placèrent derrière le blond et le poussèrent avec force vers un certain chinois qui, bizarrement, sentait le mercure monter. Déséquilibré, Zechs cherchait un appui quand il rencontra un bras musclé qui le retint.

Wufei : "Euh… ça va?"

Zechs (####o_o####) : "Ou-oui, merci…"

Wufei (idem) : "De… rien."

Cronos et Inso (un peu plus loin) : "Rooooooooooh ils sont mimiiiiiiis…."

Darky (surgissant brusquement hors de l'eau derrière elles) : "Et vous avez pas idée comment… nyerk nyerk nyerk!"

Cronos et Inso : "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Darky (assommé par le cri des deux filles) : "…….!!"

Cronos : "Oh c'est que toi Darky, tu m'as fait peur!!"

Inso : "Tu n'étais pas sensé ne pas te baigner pour pouvoir mieux bronzer toi?"

Darky : "Vi, mais vous aviez l'air à bien vous amuser… alors comme ça il y a du macquage dans l'air et j'suis pas au courant??"

Cronos : "Euh…"

Inso : "Ben…"

Cronos : "C'est-à-dire que…"

Darky : "Passons. J'veux participer, bon! Mes deux chouchous ensemble!!" (yeux pleins d'étoileuh qui brilleuh)

Un peu plus loin.

Zechs et Wufei (en pensée) : "Pourquoi est-ce que je sens des regards insistants dans mon dos moi?"

Darky : "ALLLEEEEEEZ j'veux jouer au ballon de plaaageuuuuh!!"

Sephiroth : "Gamin."

Darky : "Pas du tout."

Sephiroth : "Puisque je te le dis."

Darky : "Mééééeuuuuhhh!! Tu veux jouer dangereusement? Tu vas vouar!!"

Sephiroth : "Gneuh?"

Darky : " .!! Cronoooooooooos y'a Sephiroth qui arrête pas de m'embêteeeeeeer!!"

Cronos : "Sephy, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas embêter mes invités!!"

Sephiroth : "Mais… mais… mais…"

Cronos : "Et puis moi aussi je veux jouer au ballon de plage ^_____^!!"

Sephiroth (soupire) : "C'est comme tu veux…"

Darky : "Allez on fait deux équipes!! Zell, pour l'occasion, je te permets de venir dans la piscine." (le détache)

Zell : "YEAH!!"

Inso : "Alors on fait comme ça : moi, Laguna, Heero, Duo."

Darky : "Mah il te manque une personne…"

Cronos : "Sosoooo coupineuuuh je veux être dans ton équiiiiipeuuuh!!"

Inso : "Cronooooos coupineuuuuh je veux que tu sois dans mon équiiiipeuuuh!!"

Darky : "Ben valà, le problème est réglé. Donc je prends avec moi Zechs, Wufei, Zell et Sephiroth."

Cronos (fait un gros câlin à son Sephy) : "Chouchou, vas-y pas trop fort hein…"

Sephiroth : "Promis, je ne taperai pas trop fort sur le ballon."

Laguna : "Si vous avez fini de blablater, on pourrait peut-être jouer…"

Duo : "Vii… ça serait bien…"

Cronos : ". d'accord, d'accord!!"

Les deux équipes se placèrent stratégiquement dans la grande piscine et Darky prit le ballon, qu'il lança dans les airs avant de taper dessus.

Darky : "YAHAAAA!!!"

Heero (saute et renvoit la balle vers l'équipe adverse) : "Darky, le cri de guerre n'est pas nécessaire! Hpff!!"

Zell : "Ouais mais il fait vachement classe!!" 

Ceci se disant, le zébulon renvoya le ballon tellement fort qu'il atterrit derrière l'équipe de Soso.

Darky : "YEAAAAH 1 À ZÉRO POUR NOUUUUUUUS!!!"

Inso : "Cronos faut se ressaisir!! On va finir par perdre!!"

Cronos : "Ah non perdre n'est pas dans mes intentions!!"

Wufei : "Mais quel bavardage prétentieux…"

Inso : " KWAAAA????"

Laguna (retient Inso à deux mains pour l'empêcher d'aller faire de la misère à Wufei) : "Allons du calme choupinette, il dit ça pour te déconcentrer…"

Duo : "De toute façon, on va gagner!! Ben vi, vu que Feifei et Zechs sont occupés à se tenir le plus loin l'un de l'autre pour éviter toute situation gênant, l'équipe de Darky traine de la patte…"

Wufei et Zechs : "####_####!!"

Darky : "Comme vous dites. Maintenant bougez-vous un peuuuu!!!"

Le jeu reprit, les deux équipes échangeant la balle avec vigueur, ne voulant aucunement perdre. 

** Fin du troisième chapitre **

Ben vi, je termine le chapitre sans dire qui a gagné. N'est-ce pas que je suis sadique ^____^?? Comme d'habitude, tout commentaires appréciés, et plz reviews ^___^!!

Cronos (yaoiheaven@hotmail.com)


	4. une fin de journée mouvementée

Titre : La vie à cinq (suggestion de Darky, coupin de mwa ^___^!!)

Auteur : Cronos

Genre : vraiment, mais vraiment pas sérieux^^ et très OCC (surtout pour Heero.. hum… mettons qu'il est à présent dégelé ^^;;)

Base : Gundam wing avec intrusion de l'auteur

Disclaimer : Les persos utilisés dans cette fic sont pas à moi… enfin, Zechs, Heero et Wufei le sont ^___^ vous comprendrez… mais le reste n'est pas à moi (malheureusement)

Note de départ : cette fic est le résultat d'un échange de bishoushous sur le forum de Squallneya (Inso et Darkychou comprendront^^). 

Explication et mise en situation : C'est très simple. Un jour, sur un forum tout bo et tout gentil, deux personnes fans de yaoi se sont rencontrés : Dark Eagle (Darky, pour ceux qui auront toujours pas compris), fan inconditionnel de Gundam Wing, et Cronos, fan maniaque de ff8. Discutant, ils se sont un jour proposé un échange de bishoushous, et après maintes discussions, Darkychou s'est retrouvé avec Squall, Seifer, Edea et la pouffe avec tout l'équipement nécessaire à sa torture et Cronos avec Heero, Wufei, Zechs, ainsi que le bonbon rose (qui ne tarda pas à prendre le bord). Plutôt possessive, Cronos décida de tous les emmener dans sa villa (qu'elle avait piqué à Rufus de ff7) pour les vacances. Donc, on se retrouve avec Heero avec la pouffe qui le colle sans arrêt, Wufei, Zechs et Cronos dans une gigantesque maison avec piscine et sauna.

Ah et vi un autre petit ps : les mots entre [ ] et en italique sont des commentaires de l'auteur (moi kwa)

La vie à cinq

Situation de la précédente fois : deux équipes de bishoushous avec deux folles et un barge en train de jouer au ballon dans la piscine gigantesque de Cronos, prêts à tout pour gagner la joyeuse joute. Du coté des transats, l'équipe "Yaoi Eagle Team" (de Darky) fixent leurs adversaires avec une pointe de défi ancrée dans leurs jolies mirettes. Du coté du mur en pierre, l'équipe "Shinigami Team" rie/bave en voyant un blond et un chinois rose fuschia, essayant de s'éviter physiquement le plus possible.

Darky : "Ptain! Zechs et Fei, bougez un peu on va perdre!!"

Zechs et Wufei : "Maieuuuuh…" (se regardent, piquent un fard)

Darky : "-_-;; j'le sens mal…"

Laguna : "Mais au fait, on n'a pas pensé à un arbitre… qui va compter les points et décider qui fait des fautes?"

Cronos (arrêtant de gagatiser quelques instants) : "C'est vrai ça!" (réfléchit quelques instants) "Sephy!!! Sors de la piscine et va arbitrer!"

Sephiroth : "Hein hein heiiiinnn??? Mais j'vais avoir chaud, et ma superbe peau douce va en souffrir…"

Cronos : "Je suis prête à prendre le risque. Allez, hop!!"

Maugréant dans sa barbe (inexistante), l'ancien général s'exécuta et prit place sur une chaise longue, piquant les lunettes de soleil de Darky discrètement.

Darky : "Hé mais c'est pas juste!! Il va vous faire gagner!!"

Cronos : "Mais pourquoi il ferait ça voyons?"

Darky : "….." (regard très très explicite vers la jeune fille qui comprit l'allusion perverse tout de suite)

Cronos : "Euh… bon… si t'insiste…Sephiiiiiiichouuuu? Tu es prié de faire ça équitablement, je te prie."

Sephiroth : "Pas de 'blèmes!"

Inso : "On peut continuer là? C'est que je veux joueeer moi!!"

Darky : "Ouip, bien sûr!! Et les deux amoureux transis, z'êtes priés de jouer convenablement!!"

Cette remarque chamboula Wufei, qui prit conscience que tout le monde était au courant de ses sentiments, à présent. Il jeta un coup d'œil angoissé vers Zechs, qui, venant de lancer le ballon, se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Puis, se reconcentrant sur le jeu, il remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Wufei : "STOP!! Pauuuuuseuh!!"

Cronos : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chouchou? Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu es follement amoureux d'une certaine personne que je ne nommerai pas? ^_____^ = sourire sadique"

Wufei : "Mais.. mais non! Veux-tu bien te taire?? Bref, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il nous manque un joueur."

Zechs : "Mais c'est vrai, ça!"

Darky : "Ouais!! C'est pas juste!!"

Zell : "Faudrait arranger ça!!"

Cronos : "Bon, bon…je crois savoir qui il vous faut."

Darky la regarda d'un œil agréablement surpris quand elle sortit de la piscine, faisant tinter par la même occasion un petit pendentif. Après s'avoir concentrée quelques secondes, un énorme portail d'énergie pure s'ouvrit devant elle et un homme blond en sortit.

Cronos : "Pff.. j'recommencerai pas ça tous les jours moi…"

Darky (sautant au cou du nouveau venu) : "CHOUCHOUUUUUUUUU!!" (se tourne vers Cronos, toute souriante) "Je ne rêve pas? Hein hein hein??"

Cronos : "Nan tu es bel et bien réveillé, c'est bien ton Tidus que tu es en train d'étouffer, là…"

Darky : "Agna? Oh, pardon!!"

Tidus (un peu confus) : "Euh… salut… on peut me dire ce que je fais ici?"

Cronos : "Sûr! Vois-tu, nous sommes en train de jouer au volley dans la piscine mah il nous manquait un joueur. J'ai donc pensé à toi."

Tidus : "C'est gentil de votre part!"

Darky : "Ouep! Allez viens!!"

Une fois la "Yaoi Eagle Team" rétablie, la partie se continua avec acharnement. Quand le pointage fut égal à égal, Inso prit le ballon.

Inso (à elle-même) : "OK Soso, ta chance de faire gagner l'équipe!"

Cronos : "Alleeeez Sosooooo!! ^____^!!"

Laguna : "Si tu réussis ce coup-là, tu seras récompensée ce soir…"

Ses hormones en hausse [_on la comprend, hein :p_], elle s'élanca puis déplia son bras, lançant la balle avec vigueur. Cette dernière(la balle) retomba lentement, comme au ralenti. Tous les joueurs la fixaient du regard, angoissés de savoir qui gagnerait. Voyant qu'elle allait échapper à leur contrôle, Zechs sauta pour tenter de la renvoyer, mais trop tard ; il retomba dans les bras de Wufei alors que le ballon s'écrasait à la surface de l'eau avec un bruit d'éclaboussures.

Il eut ensuite un grand silence, et enfin...

Cronos et Inso (sautillant dans l'eau) : "OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ON A GAGNÉ-EUH!! ON A GAGNÉ-EUH!!"

Laguna : "We are ze best!!"

Duo (enlacant Heero) : "Hee-chan! ON A GAGNÉ!"

Heero : "Ouais.." (l'embrasse passionnément)

Darky : " ___ chié!!!"

Zell : "TT_TT j'ai pourtant fait ce que je pouvais!"

Darky (saute au cou du zébulon) : " Mais je ne t'en veux pas chouchou!"

Tidus : "Et si on se prenait une bière pour se consoler?"

Zechs : "^____^ je l'aime déjà ce ptiot!!" (intercepte le regard noir de Cronos) "…Enfin, comme ami!"

C'est donc ainsi que le soir même, tout ce petit monde se retrouva en peignoir, installés confortablement dans les fauteuils du salon. Ils discutèrent longuement et joyeusement, buvant martinis après tia maria.

Cronos : "Bon, c'est pas tout mais je vais dormir moi…"

Wufei : "Déjà?"

Cronos : "Ouep."

Sephiroth : "Je viens avec toi."

Cronos : "Mais pourquoi? Tu sembles pas fatigué!"

Sephiroth : "T'oublies que tu m'as promis un calin ce soir…"

Cronos (grand sourire pervers) : "Ah ouais c'est vrai!! ^____^!!"

Ils montèrent à l'étage, disparaissant de la vue des autres.

Inso : " 'croyez qu'ils sont ensembles?"

Zechs : "Nan… selon moi, il fait partie des bishoushous…"

Darky (confortablement installé sur les genoux de Tidus) : "Ah bon? Moi je suis convaincu qu'ils sont ensembles."

Duo : "On vérifiera ensemble. Au fait, vous avez vu le dernier film présenté au ciné du coin?"

Laguna : "J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne serait pas une réussite… mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à me libérer pour aller le voir…"

Une longue conversation s'en suivit jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne les coups de minuits.

Zechs : "Allez tout le monde!! Au pieu!!"

Darky, Inso, ainsi que leurs bishous : "Ehh mais où va-t-on dormir cette nuit?"

Heero : "Je crois que si on s'arrange comme il faut, on peut héberger tout le monde."

Wufei : "Comptant nos propres chambres ainsi que celle de Relena, il y a 4 chambres avec un lit double ainsi que une chambre avec deux lits doubles."

Duo : "Moi je dors avec Heero."

Inso : "Moi avec mon Lag' chéri!!"

Wufei : "Pour Cronos et Sephiroth, y'a même pas matière à se questionner."

Darky : "^___^ donc, toi et Zeichs vous prenez ta chambre, et les gars et moi on va dans celle à deux lits!"

Zechs (###o_O###) : "HEIN?? Maieuh… pourquoi ça ne serait pas autrement???"

Darky : "Ben c'est logique chouchou! Faut bien que je surveille un peu ces deux-là, ils seraient capables de faire des bêtises plus grosses qu'eux…"

Zechs : "Mais…"

Wufei : "Ça va pour moi."

Zechs (étonné, regarde Wufei) : "Hein? Tu… tu en es sûr?"

Wufei : "Il n'y a pas de problèmes. À… à moins que… ce ne soit toi que ça dérange…"

Zechs : "NON!" (reprend plus doucement) "Non… c'est correct."

Darky : "^_____^!! Bon! Allez, tout le monde va dormir!"

Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre de Wuffie.

Le chinois hésitait encore. Devait-il dormir tout habillé ou dormir en caleçon, comme il en avait l'habitude? Finalement, il opta pour un kimono sobre, puis sortit de derrière le paravent. Il y trouva le blond étendu sur le lit, couvert par la couverture jusqu'à la taille. Les yeux de Wufei glissèrent involontairement vers le torse musclé découvert, puis descendirent plus bas…

Wufei (secouant sa tête, à lui-même) : "Nan!! Je dois.. je dois contrôler mes pulsions! Allez Chang, tu vas aller t'étendre dans ce lit et puis dormir du sommeil du juste."

Hormones de Wufei : "Nan nan, tu vas aller sauter sur le beau mec alangui qui se trouve devant toi!"

Wufei (à lui-même) : "Roh les hormones, taisez-vous!"

Hormones : "Vi chef…"

Zechs (légèrement inquiet face au visage tendu du chinois) : "Euh… Wufei? Ça va?"

Wufei : "Hein! Oh euh ouais ça va."

Zechs : "Alors pourquoi ne viens-tu pas te coucher…" (tapote la place à ses cotés)

Rougissant, Wufei ne trouva pas mieux que d'aller se glisser entre les draps et de se tourner vers le coté. Il comptait bien passer une nuit calme en réfrénant ses pulsions, mais c'était sans compter sur l'imprévu.

Sans crier gare, il sentit un corps chaud et doux se coller contre lui. Il se retourna et tomba face à face avec Zechs qui le fixa d'un air tendre. Restant plusieurs instants dans cette position, Zechs décida de mettre fin à cette situation et plaça sa main sur la nuque de Chang, dont le cœur faillit bien arrêter à ce moment précis.

Wufei : "Z.. Zechs?? Que fais-tu…"

Zechs : "Wu… je…"

Il ne put prononcer ces trois mots qu'il souhaitait tant lui dire, donc il s'y prit avec une autre manière. Délicatement, le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles de Wufei, espérant un retour de baiser. Sa prière fut sûrement entendue par le ciel, car déjà le chinois répondait à l'avance avec vigueur, caressant sa langue avec la sienne.

Les deux hommes partagèrent un baiser passionné, souhaitant l'un autant que l'autre montrer leurs sentiments par cet échange unique. Leur sang bouillonnait en eux. Enfin, essoufflés, ils se séparèrent, se contemplant quelques instants ; ils réalisèrent ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Zechs : "Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suis désolé…"

Wufei (passant une main sur la joue du blond) : "Shhht… n'en dis pas plus… nous en discuterons demain."

Zechs : "Oui… c'est préférable…"

Enlacés, Wuffie et Zechs ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'atteindre un sommeil sans rêves…

**

**

**

Fin du quatrième chapitre!!

-_- pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que ce chapitre était plus sérieux? Enfin. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la scène du baiser, mais si c'est un peu cafouilleux, faut me pardonner il est tard et je suis pas sûre que mes neurones fonctionnent encore… si si, j'vous assure!!

Commentaires toujours appréciés! N'oubliez pas les reviews, puleaseuh!!

Cronos (yaoiheaven@hotmail.com)

Pitit bonus :

Duo (confortablement installé contre son Hee-chan) : "Mais au fait, qu'est-il arrivé au bonbon rose?"

Heero : "Ah tiens, je l'avais oublié celle-là… "

Duo : "On ne devrait pas la libérer du placard où elle était?"

Heero : "Naaaannn… si elle peut crever au passage, on loupera pas une occasion pareille!"

Duo : "^_____^;;;!!"


	5. la chasse à la pouffe

Titre : La vie à cinq (suggestion de Darky, coupin de mwa ^___^!!)

Auteur : Cronos

Genre : vraiment, mais vraiment pas sérieux^^ et très OCC (surtout pour Heero.. hum… mettons qu'il est à présent dégelé ^^;;)

Base : Gundam wing avec intrusion de l'auteur

Disclaimer : Les persos utilisés dans cette fic sont pas à moi… enfin, Zechs, Heero et Wufei le sont ^___^ vous comprendrez… mais le reste n'est pas à moi (malheureusement)

Note de départ : cette fic est le résultat d'un échange de bishoushous sur le forum de Squallneya (Inso et Darkychou comprendront^^). 

Explication et mise en situation : C'est très simple. Un jour, sur un forum tout bo et tout gentil, deux personnes fans de yaoi se sont rencontrés : Dark Eagle (Darky, pour ceux qui auront toujours pas compris), fan inconditionnel de Gundam Wing, et Cronos, fan maniaque de ff8. Discutant, ils se sont un jour proposé un échange de bishoushous, et après maintes discussions, Darkychou s'est retrouvé avec Squall, Seifer, Edea et la pouffe avec tout l'équipement nécessaire à sa torture et Cronos avec Heero, Wufei, Zechs, ainsi que le bonbon rose (qui ne tarda pas à prendre le bord). Plutôt possessive, Cronos décida de tous les emmener dans sa villa (qu'elle avait piqué à Rufus de ff7) pour les vacances. Donc, on se retrouve avec Heero avec la pouffe qui le colle sans arrêt, Wufei, Zechs et Cronos dans une gigantesque maison avec piscine et sauna.

Ah et vi un autre petit ps : les mots entre [ ] et en italique sont des commentaires de l'auteur (moi kwa)

La vie à cinq

Le lendemain matin.

Inso descendit lentement le grand escalier en marbre, tout en baillant. Elle avait passé une nuit assez agitée, enfin, le trois-quart de sa nuit. Elle était donc assez fatiguée, et une alarme se déclencha dans son esprit quand elle entendit des cris venant de la cuisine.

Inso (entre dans la cuisine) : "On peut tenter de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici avant que je ne pique ma crise et que je sorte le lance-flamme?"

Duo : "Sûr, pas de 'blèmes! Ben, y'a ton chou qui a eu l'énorme bonne idée d'ouvrir la porte du placard ce matin…"

Laguna : "Je pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans!!"

Wufei : "Pas pour rien qu'on l'avait barré…"

Duo : "Et depuis, y'a la pouffe rose qui court partout dans la maison à la recherche de son 'Hee-chan chéri viens donc voir un peu par ici qu'on se mariiiiiiiiiiie!!!!!'…"

Echo criard résonnant : "HEEROOOOOOOOOO JE T'AIIIIIIIMEUUUUUH VIENS ME TUEEEEER!!!"

Inso : "Je vois… et Heero, il est où? Et Cronos?"

Wufei : "Hee-kun est allé faire un footing histoire de nous laisser le temps de chercher une solution sans avoir à subir le châtiment de la pouffe, et Cronos, ben elle dort toujours…"

Sephiroth (entrant, habillé avec une chemise blanche et un jean's noir) : "Rectification, elle s'habille et arrive."

Inso : "Au fait, Sephi-chou, on se demandait, hier soir, si tu étais avec Cronos ou si tu étais un de ses bishous…"

L'ancien soldat ne répondit pas, se contentant de siroter une tasse de thé vert.

Laguna : "C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va savoir…"

Inso : "Tant pis. Bon, je vais me lancer à la chasse à la pouffe, histoire de voir ce que je peux faire."

Et elle sortit, toute resplendissante dans son pyjama bleu à motifs de lapinots. Se dirigeant vers le salon, elle rencontra Cronos, les cheveux tous ébouriffés et les yeux rouges.

Inso : "Euh…Cronos.. tu es sûre que ça va…?"

Cronos : "… j'ai pas dormi de la nuit…"

Inso : "Ben dis donc! Chuis admirative!"

Cronos : "Au fait, il se passe kwa ici? J'ai cru entendre des bruits…"

Inso : "Oh, une simple petite erreur de Lag'… je m'en occupe, t'inquiète!"

Cronos : "Merci ^^ =sourire fatigué!! Ça va m'en faire moins à faire aujourd'hui!"

Les deux filles continuèrent leur route. Ce fut une Cronos se dirigeant au radar vers le café avant de s'en enfiler au moins deux tasses dans l'espace d'une minute.

Tous sauf Sephiroth : "….oO!!!"

Cronos : " Faites pas ces têtes…j'étais en manque de caféine…."

Duo (grand sourire pervers) : "Nuit agitée? :D!!"

Cronos : "Demandez à Sephy, il se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer, n'est-ce pas Sephichou??"

Sephiroth : "^^;;;;;!!!"

Cronos : "Bref. Y reste des pains au chocolat?"

Wufei : "Vi, tiens!"

Cronos : "Marchi!! Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui?"

Laguna : "Je ne sais pas, mais il faut pas compter sur Heero, ni sur Inso."

Cronos : "Ah? Pourquoi?"

Laguna et Duo, à l'unisson : "LA POUFFE ROSE!!!"

Duo : "On pourrait… faire…"

Laguna : "DE LA VOILE!! Vi, de la voile sur le lac proche d'ici!"

Duo : "Et on pourra faire de la plongée sous-marine!!"

Laguna : "Quelle excellente idée!!"

Cronos : "Ça me va, et Sephy aussi!"

Sephy : "HEIN HEIN HEIN?????"

Cronos (regard TRÈS noir) : "….."

Sephy : "Euh… pourquoi pas…"

Tandis que les "jeunes" de la troupe s'égaillaient déjà à l'idée de faire de la voile, Wufei fit un doux sourire. 

Wufei : "… Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas."

Duo : "Ah? Pourquoi? T'es pas sympa, allez vieeeeens puleaseuh!!"

Wufei : "J'ai dit non."

Duo : "Maieuuuuuuuuh!!"

Cronos (donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Shinigami) : "Mais bien sûr Wufei, on comprend. Tu nous rejoindra plus tard?"

Wufei : "Peut-être."

Sephiroth : "Si vous voulez aller faire de la voile, c'est maintenant tandis que le ciel est bleu…"

Cronos : "Bon… à tout à l'heure, dans ce cas."

La petite troupe sortit enfin de la cuisine, laissant le chinois seul avec ses réflexions. Il finit son déjeuner avec calme, puis commença à s'attaquer aux mots croisés du journal local quand il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Levant la tête, il vit Zechs dans le cadre de porte, l'air hésitant.

Wufei : "Zechs….bien entre, je vais pas te bouffer tout de même."

En rougissant, le blond alla se prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud et s'installa devant Wufei, assez gêné. Après un silence pesant, il se décida à prendre la parole.

Zechs : "Wufei… pour ce qui s'est passé hier…"

Wufei (le cœur battant) : "Ou-oui?"

Zechs : "Peut-être crois-tu que je t'ai embrassé par impulsion, mais ce n'est pas…"

Le cœur noué par l'émotion, il dut prendre une pause. Zechs leva les yeux vers le chinois, qui lui souriait tendrement.

Wufei : "Zechs… tais toi, tu veux…"

Lentement, il se pencha par dessus la table vers Zechs, qui sentait soudainement la température monter en flèche. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, quand soudainement : 

Darky (entre en trombe) : "ZECHS!! FEIFEI!! J'VEUX MA DOSE DE CAFÉINE!!!!"

Wufei (se recule, surpris) : "Euh… oui… bien sûr…" (lui tend une tasse de café) "Faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi les barges ont toujours besoin de café…"

Zechs (toujours rouge) : "………………...####_####…."

Darky : "Euh? J'ai interrompu quelque chose?"

Zechs : "Non, non… si tu cherches les autres, ils font de la voile sur le lac…."

Darky : "Vi, merci, je vais les rejoindre de ce pas."

Zell (arrive) : "Au fait, Wufei, y'a quelqu'un qui t'attend à l'entrée…"

Wufei : "Quoi? Mais je n'attends personne!!"

Tidus : "Peut-être, mais il est là et il semble impatient de te voir."

Darky : "Venez les mecs, on va faire du bateauuuuuu ^____^!!"

Le trio disparut bien vite tandis que Wufei se levait.

Zechs (se levant également) : "Je viens avec toi."

Wufei : "C'est comme tu veux…"

Zechs : "Sûr que je le veux…"(dans le couloir de l'entrée) "Je veux même plus de toi…"

Le blond enlaça l'élu de son cœur amoureusement, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Wufei. Pour eux, ce fut comme si le temps s'était figé, ils ne pensaient qu'à serrer l'être devant eux contre leur corps, goûter leurs lèvres, sentir la douce odeur de leurs cheveux…

Tout occupés qu'ils étaient, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir…

Voix masculine : "Wu-chan? Tu es là?"

Wufei (en décollant deux secondes ses lèvres de celles de Zechs) : "Mmmm… je sais pas….pas le goût d'y réfléchir…" 

Voix masculine : "WU!! C'est bien toi!!!"

Sans prévenir, le chinois se retrouva assis sur le sol, un corps aggripé solidement à son cou. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait quand le jeune homme colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis s'éloigna sans toutefois lâcher Wufei.

Wufei : "Mais qu'est-ce que!!" (regarde l'homme) "C'est… non… c'est toi? Ky…Kyo?"

Kyo : "Wu chéri! Enfin je te retrouve!!!"

Zechs : "GNEUHHHHH???????????????"

Et on les laisse dans cette situation plus qu'ambiguë pour revenir une demi-heure plus tôt, dans le salon.

Inso : "Bon, où est ce qu'elle est, la conne?"

Se guidant par son instinct de répulsion des pouffes, elle commença à se diriger vers la salle à manger avant de bifurquer vers la bibliothèque. Soudain, elle dut se plaquer en arrière d'un rideau pour éviter Relena.

Inso (pense) : "Le tout est de ne pas me faire prendre avant qu'elle remarque ma présence. Sinon, le plan entier va être compromis. Faisons preuve de discrétion."

Silencieusement, la jeune fille ouvrit un placard, saisit différents objects et se remit à la chasse. Elle pista les traces du cataclysme : tapisserie qui décolle à cause de ses cris, objets tombant grâce à la largeur de sa robe, etc. Finalement, elle réussit, à l'aide de photos de Heero et de bouts de gateau rose, à attirer la bête dans une pièce sans issue.

Inso : "MWAHAHAHAH TU NE SORTIRAS PAS D'ICI!!"

Relena (limite à inonder la pièce) : "Madeumoiseeeeeeeeelleeeuuuuuh!!!! Aidez-mouuaaaaa je me suis perdue TT_TT!! Je dois retrouver mon futur époux!!"

Inso : "Futur époux, dans tes rêves oui…mais ne crois pas t'échapper d'ici, Relena!! Tu vas mourir!!!"

Relena (avec un air de goret à la veille d'exploser) : "Kouuuuuououwaaaa???"

Inso (horripilé par la chose qui se trouve devant elle) : "Yaaarrggg….j'en peux plus!!"

Vivement, la jeune fille (Inso kwa) prit son arbalète multiple et tira en sorte d'épingler la menace sur un des murs. Inso se rapprocha de la masse hurlante et lui décocha un bon direct. 

Inso : "Raaaaaah ça soulage!! Écoute moi bien, Relechose, il n'en tient qu'à un fil que je te tue et que je te donne à bouffer aux premiers clébards que je rencontre. Alors, tu la boucles!"

Inso la ligota, lui foutut une laisse au cou et l'entraina dans le sombre sous-sol que cachait la villa éclairée. Elle-même frissonna devant tout ce qu'il y avait : chaines, fouets, tout le bataclan quoi. Elle ouvrit la porte d'une cellule crasseuse, fit entrer Relena avec un bon coup de pied, et referma avant que la prisonnière ne sorte. Sortant une boite en plastique, Inso la fit passer par un trou.

Inso : "Valà, t'as assez de bouffe pour tenir une semaine, après ça, je ne sais pas, ça sera à Cronos de voir."

Satisfaite de son boulot, Inso monta les escaliers, prête à aller rejoindre ses amis.

**

**

**

Fin du cinquième chapitre!!

Vi, celui-ci part en couille je sais -_-! Mais bon, le prochain promet, je vous le jure!!

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Darky chou, qui peut venir sur le net que les week-ends TT_TT je m'ennuie déjà de toi!! On se parle le week-end prochain!!

Ah et Inso, tu me pardonnes d'avoir écrit ça ^^;;;;!! Je m'excuuuuuuuseuh! J'ai hâte que tu aies ton nouveau ordi, qu'on discute tous les trois!!

Merci pour les gentils reviews, heureuse que ma fic vous plait ^^!

Un grand merci à Clem qui va me graver le cd de dir en grey, et pis pour m'avoir donné l'idée du nom de Kyo! Veux qu'on soit plus coupiiiiineuhh!!!

Cronos (yaoiheaven@hotmail.com)


End file.
